Episode 425 (6th January 1965)
Plot Stan tries to convince a dubious Hilda that the paper is worth money. He leaves her to clear up the mess in the back yard. David buys a present of gloves for Val. Ken has borrowed some tools off Len who makes a show of demanding them back, the inference being that he no longer trusts the Barlows. David tires of getting the cold shoulder. Stan tells Irma she can no longer see David and rows with him when he accuses him of spoiling the game of football by taking bribes. David throws Trevor Ogden's theft back in his face. Elsie gets a commitment out of Len to start the work on No.11 on Monday if she can get the money out of Wormold. Annie, Jack and Stan wonder why Ena is in such a good mood and splashing round her money on cherry brandies. Ena hints to Minnie that she is now the owner of No.11. Elsie starts to strip the wallpaper in preparation of redecorating and dresses down to go and see Wormold. She lets slip to Ena that she's planning to soak him for repair money. Val is furious when Annie tells her it's possibly best that she and Ken are keeping out of the Rovers. Ken and David go down there so as not to lose face. Stan is at the bar, drunk and brooding over David's words. He apologises to Stan for what he said but Stan is too far gone to be reasonable and another row breaks out. Ken interrupts them all, accusing them of hypocrisy for not siding with him when he refused Willie Piggott's bribe but lets slip he thinks David is guilty. Furious, David punches Ken and tells them all what he thinks of them all before walking out to return to London. Wormold accepts the fact that Elsie needs the repairs done and introduces her to her new landlord - Ena. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *David Barlow - Alan Rothwell Guest cast *Mr Wormold - Robert Dorning Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Yard *Corner Shop *42 King Edward Road, Ellesmere Park - Living room Notes *Last appearance of David Barlow until 26th April 1965. *This episode carries no cast credits, only production credits. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Hard talk in the Rover's Return and a smack in the eye for Elsie *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 9,240,000 homes (1st place) Notable dialogue Stan Ogden: "You know, Mrs Walker, I can listen to you go on all night." Jack Walker: "Aye, I often have to..." Category:1965 episodes